kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Who is the better journalist?
''Who is the Better Journalist? ''is the twelfth episode of the second season. Kenny and Spenny must find a news story around Toronto, report on it, and have it be judged. The Competition Kenny begins by recounting his tales of his time in the Gulf War, the exaggerations of which Spenny scoffs at. Kenny reveals Spenny's problem with this competition: Spenny cares too much, as in he'll report on something which has an underlying meaning and big social repercussions, while Kenny plans on taking advantage of tabloids for celebrity stories. Spenny's original efforts prove fruitless. Kenny has a makeover to make himself look like Yanni, a Greek composer and musician, and goes to a restaurant in the hopes he may be recognized, though nobody does. Meanwhile, Spenny commits a journalism taboo by following the sound of sirens to report on accidents as they happen, and he is swatted away by a first responder on the scene. He then goes to an animal rights rally, and things look promising. After Kenny's unsuccessful attempt at playing Yanni, he hires a bunch of celebrity lookalikes to help him. He concocts a plan using the Shania Twain lookalike to maximize the papparazzi presence and news stories to follow. Spenny has abandoned his animal rights rally story in favor of asking passersby on the streets for interesting personal stories while Kenny informs the Shania lookalike of his plan and flirts with her. After hiring the bodyguard, he sets off to commence his mission, but not before Spenny returns to the house and sees the lookalike. Kenny flirts with her on the way to the restaurant, and once there they pretend to be a couple to garner attention. It works, and soon Kenny is informed of papparazzi waiting outside to snap pictures of Kenny with the lookalike. Spenny is told by his crew that homeless people live in the sewers around Toronto, and so Spenny wades into waist-high water to explore overpass drains and yell into grates for homeless people. Kenny and the Shania lookalike leave the restaurant, and the papparzzi realize it isn't really Shania Twain. Spenny, meanwhile, wears a camera mounted in some glasses' frame to go to a massage parlor, which he believes may be a front for prostitution, but he is quickly rebuffed by his masseusse. Spenny is frustrated that he can't find any news stories and slumps to the ground, exhausted. He decides to base his news story on his adventures searching for a news story. Kenny is now enlisting the help of a Beyonce lookalike, coming up with a new plan and flirting with her. He goes with her to snap pictures in a store, where she pretends to shoplift while he captures the shots. At the judging, Spenny laments being early and waits for Kenny, who is sitting in a restaurant booth with the Beyonce lookalike while he flirts with her once again, in no hurry to get to the judging. He brings her back home, and he kicks the crew out of his room, and it is assumed he has sex with the lookalike. Having never showed up to the judging, Kenny forfeits the competition.